2222, Year OTT Union Time Line
*The Spindlar become Union Member #0005 *The Saturnians join and become Union Member #0006 *The Homo Stellaris join and become Union Member #0007 *The Quadi Ped and the Garbini apply for membership *Veterans of the Armed Forces of the United Stars founded. *The Galactic Council disbands and is reformed by the Kermac as the Second Galactic Council with the Kermac on top and by invitation only. Meaning that the Kermac only accept members to the Galactic Council they control or those who accept Kermac leadership on their own. *United Earth Congress holds its last meeting and United Earth officially disbands, Earth is represented as a planet alone, Colonies are to make their own decision to join. *NN 3117 is settled, technically the first Union colony. *New Sweden is among the first to join. Hundreds of Colonies follow. *The Ebony Elfin and the New Vrill make their wish to join known. *Many Organizations are officially disbanded and recreated as Union Entities such as Science Council, Bureau of Colony Affairs etc. *It is decided to send out Contact ships again to all known colonies independent or not and to double check on each Ark destination.( Also to search for three missing contact ships.) The BoCA receives a new director and he insists on better record keeping and better training. *300 Arks leave Earth to destinations in the former Freon region. *The war against the Freons ended. It is the third galactic civilization that paid the price going against Terra. The utmost efficiency and ruthless brutality of Terran style war is talked about all over the known Galaxy. The secretly watching Narth Supreme 2 is convinced no other species is as war like and as aggressive as Terrans. (he knows of course that the Sarans, Pan Sarans and even the Saresii were originally from Earth) *It is around this time the Narth Supreme suspects the imminent rise of the Dark One and that he will reincarnate as a Terran (imminent to the Narth Supreme has a different meaning than “imminent” has to most others) *With no imminent threat on the horizon, the new Union military has time to organize and grow and also divert units to patrol against rouges and pirates. 1 *Blue Dawn is the the first rouge colony (that sustains itself by piracy ) that is found by Union Battle ships. Union Fleet justice is swift and hard. One message to surrender was ignored and the Pirate colony was obliterated, Space Marines dropping on the survivors and field courts judging and hanging them by the hundreds. ( All action broadcast on GalNet) *The news spread fast and the goons on Element 4 aren't so confident anymore. They warn Heimdahl and tell him to take it easy for a while. *Heimdahl returns to Nilfeheim, no Colonies are raided this year. 1 The Nilfeheim Pirates are not the only ones pirating and looting. They are however among the most brutal. 2 Events and observations revealed in the Bestseller "I, Narth Supreme." written and published by the Narth Supreme himself in 5055 Following Societies join the Union *15 Union Member HumanoBots Union Member #0015 *16 Union Member Vantax Union Member #0016 *17 Union Member Avolams Union Member #0017 *18 Union Member Ice Cats Union Member #0018 *19 Union Member Hittors Union Member #0019 *20 Union Member Intelli-Kraken Union Member #0020 *21 Union Member Selenians Union Member #0021 *22 Union MemberOromarls Union Member #0022 *23 Union Member Oromals Union Member #0023 *24 Union Member Children of Mars Union Member #0024 Category:Union Time Line